A Darkness I Know
by APurpleAvacado
Summary: Lost to a world in itself - a world of darkness, the world of a blind man, how will the blond Akatsuki member fair on the road ahead. Will he face it alone or, will he face it at all? Slight language. Extremely mild spoilers. Rating may go up.


Authors note: Umm...this is a little random, it may even turn into a full-out fic if it goes down well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto whatsoever, except my fanart.

A Darkness I Know;

Chapter one: The sense of hearing

_It was dark._

Only sounds, that's all. The rustling of cloth around my head was all I could feel – Kakuzu's rough, almost violent hands.

_I couldn't see._

I could hear them talking, just barely, the sting of the skin on my face was almost too much to bear. It burned. Hot and irritated.

_I didn't know what was happening – I felt the rough bark of a tree on my back as I slid to the ground, resting on the balls of my feet...which way do I go, who was I with? I didn't know._

I felt gauze being wrapped around the upper part of my face, I hissed, muttering a quick profanity at the friction, I wanted to reach up and calm my itching skin, I couldn't.

_I knew I wouldn't last much longer, no matter what happened. I knew, I'd lost too much blood. I could hear my shallow breaths and feel the burning in my legs, the numbness of my arms. Everywhere burned._

The pain in my arms stung, the stitching was more then uncomfortable, it felt alien to me. I could barely move my arms, Zetsu says I'll be needing physiotherapy. A lot of it. My body aches all over, from what I can tell, I'm completely fucked.

_I managed to pull off a suicide clone and attempted to duck behind a large boulder but sadly not before the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki got to me first. The last thing I remember seeing was a flash of red and a clawed hand. That Naruto kid got to me – somehow. I stumbled further into the forest after that, using the smoke as my cover, I held down the urge to cough, the smoke irritating my lungs, too warn and wasted to care what happened next. _

As far as I know, there's no way to sooth this burning sensation. It's sharp, sporadic and merciless. It makes me want to scream; both in pain and frustration. I was weak. I am weak. So weak in fact that I let that _boy_ do serious damage. I wish I had died, it would've saved me from this- this _humiliation. _After a while I was left to my own devices, left alone in a god damned hospital bed, not to mention the fact that it was bloody freezing.

I could feel the Gauzed wrapped tightly around the upper half of my face and my arms, the blankets pooling at my waist – I felt almost claustrophobic, with nothing but nothing to see and all these bandages everywhere I could feel. I wouldn't be surprised if I had lost control of my legs, having passed out in for forest and waking here not too long ago with my arms already re-attached and dressed. As it turns out, Kakuzu had had the decency to wait until I had woken up before he dressed the gauze on my head.

Sat upright in my bed, I shivered violently, and not for the first time, the stinging on my face burned sharply, making me wince. I sunk lower into my bed, willing the pain away. Moments later, I sighed in relief, sinking fully into my pillow.

I wasn't long until I heard the echo of sandals tapping on the ground, slow and precise. Fear welled up inside of me – where was it? Outside the room? _Yes_, I think after a moment. It had to be. I never heard the door open? Were they coming here? Whoever _they_ were? _I don't know!_ I cried mentally, trying and failing to calm my nerves. If they were coming here – why? What business would anyone have with me?

There were so many questions rolling around my mind, who, what, when, where, why, how? I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts I almost hadn't even noticed the footfall coming closer - stopping suddenly. I wait anxiously, what was going to happen? Why did it stop?Where is it now? Subconsciously my shoulders tensed and I forced them to loosen, frowning in realization.

I jumped slightly at the sudden click...the door! They were here.

Wordlessly, whoever it was entered the room, slow and steady steps sounded with a light click, I was vaguely away of the shuffling of a cloak. I turned my head to the side – I felt something, as if I just knew he was there.

Startled, I pulled my head back when I felt the rim of a glass at my lips, I tensed slightly, sensing an intense gaze fixed upon me "drink" he said, his voice monotonous and clipped with a hint of irritation. I frowned, whilst complying with the request, unwilling to admit that the cold water was a blessing for my dried throat. That voice...it sounded familiar. It upset me, knowing that I'd spent too little time with an of the akatsuki members to really care what it was they sounded like.

I heard the clink of the glass once it was replaced on the bedside table. The minutes of silence that passed between us then were stretched and to put it simply; boring. So, what felt like our tenth minute of nothing but the shuffling of whoever it was doing whatever it is, I snapped "why're you here, un?" I asked, my tone distinctly irate.

Only a second of silence continued before he replied "Leader-sama knows" it dawned on me then, not only was that annoyingly familiar voice the on of Itachi but also, that I had thought nothing of Leader.

"Shit" I hissed aloud unintentionally. _Moron_, I berated myself mentally.

What would Leader say about this? What would he do to me? I wouldn't put it past him to kill a blind man, especially one of no use to him whatsoever. In the back of my mind, I heard the door close, Itachi was gone, but something told me I wouldn't be alone for much longer.

**(A/N: I know it's short for a first chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. I came up with the idea really randomly, tell me what you thought please! It's my first ItaDei fic and i really hope it goes down well.)**


End file.
